All That Jazz
All That Jazz ist ein Song aus der neunten Episode der vierten Staffel, Schwanengesang, und wird von Cassandra, Rachel und den restlichen Schülern der NYADA-Tanzklasse gesungen. Während des Unterrichts bekommt Rachel Durst und unterbricht ihr Training daher, um etwas zu trinken. Cassandra spricht sie darauf an, weil sich dies für einen werdenden Star nicht gehört. Sie meint, dass Rachel keine Chance hat, die Wintershow zu gewinnen und sich das in den Monaten, die sie an der NYADA ist, bewiesen hat. Rachel erwidert, dass sie sehr wohl besser geworden ist, Cassandra das nur nicht sehen will bzw. ignoriert. Diese möchte einen Beweis dafür haben, weswegen die beiden den Song performen. Danach gibt Rachel zu, dass sie niemals so eine gute Tänzerin wie Cassandra wird, das aber auch nicht nötig ist, da sie allein durch ihre Stimme die Wintershow gewinnen wird. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical-Filmdrama Chicago aus dem Jahr 1975. Lyrics Cassandra: Come on babe Why don't we paint the town? And all that Jazz I'm gonna rouge my knees And roll my stockings down And all that Jazz Start the car I know a whoopee spot Where the gin is cold The piano's hot It's just a noisy hall Where there's a nightly brawl And all that Jazz NYADA-Tanzstudenten: Skidoo! Cassandra: And all that Jazz NYADA-Tanzstudenten: Hotcha! Whoopee! Cassandra: And all that jazz NYADA-Tanzstudenten: Ha! Ha! Ha! Rachel: Slick your hair And wear your buckle shoes And all that Jazz I hear the Father Dip Is gonna blow the blues And all that Jazz Hold on, hon' We're gonna bunny hug I bought some aspirin Down at United Drug In case you shake apart And want a brand new start To do that Jazz! Cassandra: Find a flask We're playing fast and loose And all that Jazz Rachel: Right up here Is where I store the juice And all that Jazz Cassandra: Come on, babe We're gonna brush the sky I bet you luck Lindy Never flew so high 'Cause in the stratosphere How could he lend an ear To all that Jazz? Rachel: Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake Rachel mit NYADA-Tanzstudenten: And all that jazz Cassandra: Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break Cassandra mit NYADA-Tanzstudenten: And all that jazz Rachel: Show her where to park her girdle Oh, her mother's blood will curdle NYADA-Tanzstudenten: If she'd hear her baby's squeal Cassandra: For all Rachel: That Beide: Jazz All that Jazz Cassandra (NYADA-Tanzstudenten): Come on, babe (Oh!) Why don't we paint the town? (You're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake) And all that Jazz (And all that Jazz) Rachel (NYADA-Tanzstudenten): I'm gonna rouge my knees (Oh!) And roll my stockings down (She's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break) And all that Jazz (And all that Jazz) Cassandra (NYADA-Tanzstudenten): Start the car (Show...) I know a whoopee spot (Her where to park her girdle) Where the gin is cold (Oh!) But the piano's hot (Her mother's blood'd curdle) Rachel (NYADA-Tanzstudenten): It's just a noisy hall (If she'd hear) Where there's a nightly brawl (Her baby's queer) Rachel: And all that NYADA-Tanzstudenten: Jazz Cassandra: No, I'm no one's wife Rachel: But oh, I love my life Cassandra und Rachel (mit NYADA-Tanzstudenten): And all that Jazz! That Jazz! Trivia *Mit diesem Song wurde bisher in jeder Staffel ein Song aus Chicago performt: **Staffel Eins - Mr. Cellophane in Ouvertüre. **Staffel Zwei - Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag in Ersatzspieler. **Staffel Drei - Cell Block Tango in Am Ende aller Kräfte. *Die So You Think You Can Dance-Finalisten, Melanie Moore and Alex Wong, tauchen als NYADA-Studenten in der Performance auf. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass Rachel ein Duett mit einer blonden Lehrerin singt. Das erste mal war Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag mit Holly Holliday, was ebenfalls ein Song aus Chicago war. **''All That Jazz'' and Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag sind die Eröffnungs- und Abschlussnummer von Chicago. *J.J. Totah sang den Song zusammen mit Born This Way bei seinem Vorsingen für Glee. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Cassandra July